<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift for a Hero by chilled_ramune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271957">Gift for a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune'>chilled_ramune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nonbinary Link (Legend of Zelda), Secret Crush, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fledge makes a gift for Link to commemorate them coming one step closer to knighthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fledge/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift for a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has to be the most self-indulgent fic I've ever written. There's next to no content for this ship so I decided I'd make it my damn self. I hope I can get more people to see how cute the ship is and join me on the little rarepair boat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just this last stitch... and... we’re... done!” Fledge beamed as he lifted up his finished project to admire it. The completed product was a brown leather belt with two pouches, one small and one large. An adventure pouch, if you will. Perfect for holding items. Roomy enough for four of them. Stylish and convenient. A must-have for any knight.  It wasn’t for himself-- no, he could never be that cool adventurous heroic knight going on quests and helping and saving people; he didn’t even qualify for the test this year-- but for Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>... His beautiful, handsome, kind, sweet, brave, fun, probably-a-million-other-wonderful-adjectives, just all-around amazing classmate. They always seemed willing to help him out with anything he struggled with in class. The two had studied together, done physical training together, and frequently paired up together for team-based class activities. While most students ignored Fledge and marked him off as the weird weak outcast that would never succeed and thus wasn't worth their time, Link reached out to him and helped him to learn and improve. While he still was probably one of the worst student’s in the Knight Academy’s history, he knew he did a little better with them by his side. And man did they have the skill to help him. On top of their kind heart, they were one of the best, most skilled people in their class from the start, and Fledge just knew they’d be winning the race next week. After all, along with them being so amazing and talented, their opponents were Groose and his cronies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the three of them were great students, better than himself by far, but they lacked all the positive traits Link had. They were rude, snooty, and tended to pick on those smaller than them. Fledge found himself a victim of their harsh words many times. As if his own self-loathing weren’t bad enough, Groose’s little squad of bullies always managed to bring him down more. They were even worse towards Link. Of course, that was because Link being friends with Zelda for so long made Groose jealous and insecure, but so what? Fledge was jealous and insecure, and he didn’t go around bullying Zelda, did he? That guy was just the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even if they were good at flying, they wouldn’t be winning the race. Groose’s overinflated ego would be his downfall, and Cawlin and Strich would almost certainly go out of their way to make sure their “leader” won. But their effort would be wasted because Link would win in the end. Fledge knew this. And then, Fledge would give him this pouch, right after he got his--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winner would be getting the sailcloth... handmade by and from the person playing the role of the goddess in the ceremony... and the goddess was going to be played by... Zelda...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way he could give Link some stupid, poorly-made junk gift after them getting something so amazing from someone so amazing. Link and Zelda had been friends since back when Fledge merely watched his peers from a distance. They went so far back... no way Fledge would stand a chance. There was obviously something strong between the two childhood friends. He’s just getting in the way... He sighed, put the belt on his desk, and flopped face-first into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think, he was even considering confessing his feelings! How stupid could he be?! He had a note prepared that he already slipped into the first pocket he finished. He was going to hint at it when he gave Link the pouch. He spent so much time making it poetic and romantic, thanking Link for existing by his side, and listing out every last thing about them that made him like them so much. Thinking about it now was just embarrassing. They’d probably read it and laugh at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid stupid stupid!” He grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow. Zelda probably had the same idea as him! She’d tell Link the feelings that were obviously there and Link obviously would confess they felt the same and everything would be over! There was no way Fledge ever stood a chance! Why was he such an idiot?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fledge could feel the jealous, frustrated, heartbroken tears well up in his eyes. Why did he have to crush on someone he never even stood a chance with? Why couldn’t he find someone on his level? Then again, was anyone on his level? He was weak, not all that smart, and just plain pathetic. He’d probably never find someone to love him. He’d always be alone. Just the sad, sorry, weakling not going anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept those thoughts with him as he cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>So there was a change of plans. Zelda had been ripped away from Link while they were flying, and apparently was pulled to the surface. And of course, being the brave hero they were, Link would be going to the surface to save her. They couldn’t go empty-handed. The journey would likely be perilous, and they needed any aid they could get. And Fledge had just the help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted anxiously as he waited for Link to come out of their room. The only thing keeping him from running and giving up was knowing he could help them. Save them even. He could do this. He just had to give them the pouch and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening nearly startled Fledge, and he quickly pulled himself out of his own thoughts to greet them. “Link!” He walked over and to get a closer look. They were in the knight’s uniform and looked nothing short of amazing. It made his heart race. They truly had the image of a hero now. Never before had he wanted more to “fall” off the edge of an island just to have them catch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quick, compliment them. But stay cool. Don’t say anything weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“That green uniform looks so...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, think of a word. A good one. But something you’d say to anyone. No, not just anyone. This is Link we’re talking about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Adventurous!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You sure look like a knight now.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least you’re not a total idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The headmaster said you’re headed out to look for Zelda. You’re really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you’re doing.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d probably run away crying like the weak coward you are. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fledge ignored his bad thoughts the  best he could (for now, at least) and put all his focus into the task at hand. “I put a lot of work into making this!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s just leave out the part where we did it to give to them after the race... </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You should take it with you.” He gave them the pouch, eagerly waiting for their reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright beam on Link’s face warmed him more than the summer sun over Skyloft. They were happy! Happy to get a gift from him! He couldn’t imagine a better reaction. It made him smile as well, more than he had in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it seemed rather obvious what it was, he couldn’t help but need to explain it, just in case. “It’s an adventure pouch!” He said. “It’s for... adventures.” The awkwardness was kicking in. “It’s neat because you can fit four things in it that you’ll need on your big journey.” Hey, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was kind of helpful. Only kind of. “You can buy all kinds of stuff at the bazaar that you can put in this pouch. You should go look!” And immediately followed it with something they probably already knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth one, Fledge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But no, he couldn’t just shut up there and leave it be. “You could buy some potions and a shield. They’d fit in the pouch, and they might come in handy on an adventure.” Goddess, he just wanted to punch himself right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his own self-depreciation once again, Fledge took the chance to show Link his support. “Link! I just know you’ll find Zelda for us!” He told them with the utmost determination. That’s right. They would. They’d be the hero. They’d save her. And then... then the person he was falling for, the person whose recent courage only made him fall more... Link would be with Zelda. They’d be happy, and Fledge would be lucky if he were so much as a friend to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still around, so Fledge took one more shot at keeping them close. “Hey Link! Just make sure you come back and see me,” he told them. They nodded and smiled. For a second, Fledge had a bit of hope. But as they walked away, Fledge could feel the weight of his feelings bearing down on him. He didn’t stand a chance. He sighed and decided to sulk off to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, Fledge tried to rationalize with himself. Link wouldn’t just forget him. Even if they did have reciprocated feelings for Zelda, they’d still be friends. After all, they looked so happy when receiving the pouch, and now they had a way of keeping vital items on them on their journey! There’s no way they could forget him, especially after they read... the... note...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the note in the pocket! The stupid note </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessing his feelings! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he gave it to them! Gave it to them to help aid them in rescuing the person </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>had feelings for! Oh please, could the goddess just strike him down now? Maybe it’d be better if Link did forget him... He never wanted to see them again after that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do now is lay there and hope to vanish. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked, comments and kudos mean the world to me!! Especially if the ship has now caught your eye. Having more people in on the FledgeLink train will absolutely get me churning out more content. Then again I'll probably churn out content regardless but it'd be cool if the ship got its own little community!! <br/>For more of my writing check out my writing Tumblr. milesoffiction! I sometimes post things I don't post on AO3 there, I reblog prompt memes sometimes, and sometimes I'll even post sneak peeks of my WIPs!!<br/>Expect the second part of the fic out soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>